Computer systems have evolved significantly during the last century. Starting from relatively slow, electromechanical data manipulation processors employed primarily by large businesses, present-day computer systems include a broad gamut of markedly higher-speed computation devices ranging from massively parallel processing complexes to highly agile, portable and interconnectable multiple-function computation engines enjoying far broader distribution and a markedly richer ensemble of applications than in past.
One consequence of the dramatic expansion of computer systems has been need for increased memory for storage of computer-related or user-accessible information. While the development of larger capacity memories continues to provide improvements in time to access memory contents, despite increases in memory size, substantial performance advantages and improved competitive postures also result from techniques that improve how memory capabilities are employed.
In many systems, when an application or page is developed, the developer provides high-level instructions to form code objects that are not directly comprehensible by a computer or processor. However, at some juncture, these instructions need to be rendered into a form usable by a processor, such as DLLs, or dynamic link libraries. These include or access a series of micro-instructions that are interpretable by a processor, and are formed from the code objects.
Another consequence of the expansion of computer system utilization has been increased demand for rapidity of execution of computer tasks. Certain web and application servers compile the code objects, for example in web applications, rather than interpret the code, in order to speed execution of the application. For example, by parsing and then compiling the code objects which the developer has produced, an executable image may be formed. The compilation process can automatically detect any changes, dynamically compile the files comprising the code objects if needed, and store or cache the compiled results to facilitate reuse on subsequent requests.
These kinds of advantages tend to promote scalability, or a capacity to increase or decrease system size, number and/or size of applications that can be simultaneously provided, increasing the number of users who can be serviced at any one time, speed of service and the like. In turn, increased scalability provides competitive advantages because of the improvements in user capabilities.
However, the compilation process has at least the following drawbacks relating to scalability:                Multiple assemblies need to be created per application, and        Additional code needs to be loaded in the process to serve application requests which are evident when a site has hundred or thousands of pages in a single web application.        
There are thus increasing needs for methods and apparatus for increasing flexibility of applications for scalable computer systems and providing performance improvements.